


Their Story

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	Their Story

"Okay," starts Ariadne, voice low, "what's the story with you and Arthur?"

"Our story, poppet?" Eames smiles up at her from his chair, fingers fiddling with the chain of his pocket watch, but not drawing it out, watching Saito solo dream. The timer has minutes left. Or Ariadne hopes it does. 

"What makes you think there's a story?" He doesn't raise his voice, and yet, suddenly, Arthur is right there on his little roller-deskchair as if he'd been an arms length away from Eames, and therefore in eavesdropping distance, the entire time. Regardless of the fact that Ariadne had made sure he'd been not only on the other side of the warehouse, but on a conference call with Dom, before she'd approached Eames. 

Eames addresses him. "She wants our story, darling."

Arthur cocks a brow. "Do we have one?"

Eames smirks back up at Ariadne. "I suppose we do."

"Oh, c'mon…" she whines.

It's Arthur who throws her a bone. "We used to be a couple," he says, eyes on Eames.

Eames slowly nods his head, looking from Arthur, seated, to Ariadne, standing. "Used to be." He echoes, then looks back at Arthur.

Ariadne looks back and forth a couple of times as the pair study each other. "Well?"

"Don't you get enough drama in your life dreaming?" asks Arthur.

She makes a vague hand gesture in response.

Arthur looks at her and shrugs. "We broke up."

Eames looks at Ariadne but speaks to Arthur. "You _shot_ me," he corrects, without rancor. He turns to face Arthur completely. "Specificity, darling."

Arthur inclines his head, lips pursed.

Ariadne looks back and forth, gaping, as they seem more amused than anything at the prospect of one shooting the other. "But! But!"

"Poppet." Eames stills her with a raised hand. "We always get back together. Eventually."

"So far." Supplies Arthur, eyes crinkling.

* * *

There is a very faint smile on Saito's face when she goes past that might not have been there before.


End file.
